1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pivoting tray with a pivot shaft bearing for corner cabinets with a bottom in the shape of a full or partial arc of a circle, made in one piece of plastic and having a support plate, reinforced on the underside by radially extending ribs, and a central pivot bearing as well as a laterally circumferentially extending pulled up edge.
2. Summary of the Invention
The reinforcing ribs on the underside of such plastic pivoting trays, which are known in various embodiments, are designed with comparatively large and high cross sections for reason of stability, which on the one hand results in a larger plastic material requirement and gives the pivoting tray an undesirable great weight, for which reason the shaft bearing must be reinforced and pivoting movement is made more difficult. Furthermore, the height of the edge defining the receptacle and storage space on the support plate is lost because of the comparatively reinforcing ribs, so that the edge often has too low a securing height.
On the top of the support plate, the known pivoting trays are furthermore provided with ribs extending annularly around the shaft bearing to prevent sliding of the objects placed thereon which, however, do not provide the desired effect for securing the position of the objects during the pivoting movement.
It is therefore the object of the invention to equip a plastic pivoting tray constructed in accordance with the previously mentioned type with a special embodiment of its reinforcement ribs, by means of which it is intended to achieve, along with increased stability, a decreased requirement of material for producing the pivoting tray, to reduce the weight of the pivoting tray and to embody its edge higher for improved security while keeping the total height the same.
Based on the design in accordance with the invention, the following are the advantages of the pivoting tray:
1. Increased stiffness along with a comparatively low rib height has been achieved by means of expanding the fin-shaped ribs on the underside into hollow sections, because of which it is possible to pull up the edge further, so that with the same height of the entire tray (as before) the receptacle space has greater depth and in this way the objects to be stored there are better secured;
2. Less plastic is required because of the shape of the ribs, and the pivoting tray has less weight;
3. The hollow ribs can be easily formed during the injection molding process by means of additional interior gas pressure;
4. Depressed spots in the course of shaping the pivoting tray are prevented by the hollow ribs;
5. The tray can be extruded in faster cycles and taken from the mold at higher temperatures;
6. The radially extending flat ribs on the top provide better protection against slipping for the stored objects when the tray is turned than the customary annularly extending ribs, which provides for the attainment of a further object of improved security against slipping.
The invention furthermore relates to a pivot shaft bearing for the pivoting tray having a support pipe fixed in the corner cabinet, around which the pivoting tray is pivotably secured by means of a basket bearing and is pivotably seated by means of this basket bearing on a basket support, secured against rotation on the support pipe, where the basket bearing and the basket support have slide flanges which are seated on each other.
Such a pivot shaft bearing is known from German Utility Model DE-GM 87 15 548 which, however, is designed for pivoting baskets made of wire.
It is the object of the invention to further develop the known pivot shaft bearing and to provide it with a specially designed pivot basket seal for the pivot bearing of plastic pivot baskets which can be inserted into the pivot shaft bearing in accordance with DE-GM 87 15 548, while keeping the support column and the basket support.
A specially designed pivot basket bearing has been provided by means of the characteristics, which results in a one-piece adapter of plastic which is provided for the pivot bearing of plastic pivoting trays.
This pivot basket bearing is embodied as a flanged bearing and engages grooves in the bearing bushing of the pivot basket with a least one, preferably a plurality of engaging bars formed on it.
The bearing bushing of the pivoting tray is provided with a greater number of grooves than the pivot basket has engaging bars, so that the pivoting tray can be fixed on the pivot basket bearing in variously turned positions. The grooves of the pivoting tray are simply pushed on the engaging bars and it is then supported on the slide flange of the pivot basket bearing.
The further object of a variable pivoting tray device and limiting the end position of the pivoting tray in the corner cabinet is attained by means of this selectively turned operational position of the pivoting tray.
A further great advantage is that this pivot basket bearing represents a further embodiment of the pivot shaft bearing in accordance with DE-GM 87 15 548 and that it can be attached to this pivot shaft bearing while using the already present support column and the basket support.
In this way it is possible to employ selectively both the known pivot shaft bearing for the pivot wire basket and the novel pivot shaft bearing for the plastic pivoting tray with the support column and the basket support; this can be done simply and easily by the user in accordance with his needs by the employment of one or the other pivot basket bearing,
The pivot basket bearing is simply and cost-effectively constructed and is easy to install.